Total SB403 Island: The FanFiction
by SonicBoom403
Summary: Total SB403 Island was a series I made on my YouTube channel. It is based off of Total Drama Island. I never bothered to finish it. I have decided to recreate it as a FanFiction. Many Sonic and Mario characters, as well as Blinky and Inky from Pac-Man, will be competing in order to lots of money and fame. Who will win?
1. Episode 1: Not so Happy Contestants (1)

Total SB403 Island was a series I made on my YouTube channel. It is based off of Total Drama Island. I never bothered to finish it. I have decided to recreate it as a FanFiction.

There will be some changes. Since I never finished the YouTube series, not every character was eliminated and the winner was never decided. Toad, Bowser, Eggman, Shadow, and Donkey Kong were eliminated. Espio was going to be the next to be eliminated. The order may change a little in this remake. Location changes were also in the YouTube version. That won't happen in this remake.

* * *

The host appears in front of the screen.

"Yo! I'm Lakitu! I'm here live from SB403 Town. Where is this place, you ask? Uh... I don't know. But here's the deal. Twenty six contestants have signed up to spend quite some time on this show. They will compete in challenges against each other, than have to face the judgement of their fellow teammates. Every two to four days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their teammates go bye-bye! They will leave the show... for good!" Lakitu began.

Lakitu now appears next to the campfire pit.

"This is where their fate will be decided, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where every two to four days, all but one contestant will pass. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded. But let's face it... they'll probably give up in a week. Every moment will be captured on the many cameras all over the town. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here on... Total SB403 Island!

Lakitu now appears near the Road of Losers. The contestants will be showing up soon.

"It's time to meet the contestants! We told them that they would be staying at a five-star hotel resort. Hehehe.

Amy Rose is the first to arrive.

"What's up Amy?" Lakitu asks as he greets Amy.

Amy runs up to Lakitu and hugs him.

"It's sooooo awesome to meet you! Wow, you're shorter in real life." Amy greets.

"Uh... thanks?" Lakitu replies.

Vector the Crocodile is the second to arrive.

"Hey, Lakitu man! Is there a hot tub here?" Vector asked.

"Yo man, there is. But it isn't very big." Lakitu answered.

"Hmmm... it looked a lot different on the application form." Vector mumbled, walking past Lakitu.

Shadow the Hedgehog is the third to arrive.

"_This_ is where we're staying?" Shadow asked.

"Well, _you_ are staying here. My crib is an air stream with A.C.!" Lakitu answered.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Shadow yelled.

Lakitu holds up a bunch of papers that Shadow signed.

"Actually, you did." Lakitu countered.

Shadow rips up the papers.

"You know what's great about lawyers? They make LOTS of copies." Lakitu said, holding more copies of the papers.

"I'm not staying here." Shadow said.

"You better be good at escaping... your ride just left." Lakitu responded.

Shadow mumbles and walks past Lakitu.

Koopa Troopa is the fourth to arrive.

"Lakitu? What's up? It's an honor to meet you!" Koopa greets.

"The Koopster! Welcome!" Lakitu greeted back.

"Thanks." Koopa said as he walked past Lakitu.

Inky is the fifth to arrive.

"Here's Inky!" Lakitu announced.

"Hi. Uh, do I know you?" Inky stupidly asked.

"I'm the host... of this show?" Lakitu answered.

"That sounds right." Inky said.

"Yeah..." Lakitu mumbled.

Roy Koopa is the sixth to arrive.

"Roy! Dude!" Lakitu greeted.

"I don't like surprises..." Roy started.

"Yeah, whatever." Lakitu responded.

Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic are the seventh and eighth to arrive.

"So this show is at some crappy place and not on a big stage or something?" Eggman asked.

"You got it." Lakitu answered.

"Alright then." Dr. Eggman said as he and Metal Sonic walked over to the others.

Larry Koopa is the ninth to arrive.

"Hey, good to meet you man. I saw you on that baseball show last week. Nice work." Larry greeted.

"Thanks! I knew I rocked that show!" Lakitu said with pride.

"I saw that! The pitcher threw a curve ball and hit the batter right in the head." Amy said.

"He's lucky! I hope I get dropped on _my_ head!" Inky bursted out.

"What an idiot." Roy mumbled.

Jet the Hawk is the tenth to arrive.

"Nice board. This isn't a Skateboard Park." Roy taunted.

"I thought there was one place here where I could use my Extreme Gear." Jet said.

"There is." Lakitu answered.

"Great!" Jet said in joy.

"So, that makes... ow! That hurt!" Lakitu said as the Type-J bonked him in the head.

Toad is the eleventh to arrive.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies, right?" Toad asked.

"I believe someone did." Lakitu answered.

"Is this where we're staying?" Toad asked.

"Nope. This is your mother's house. We're throwing a party." Roy said jokingly.

"Cute. Nice spikes on your shell. Put them on yourself?" Toad taunted.

Roy angrily grabs both Toad and Larry. He places Larry's shell in front of Toad.

"You wanna feel some spikes?" Roy asked threateningly.

"Uh, no! Please let me go!" Toad answered.

Bowser is the twelveth to arrive.

"I've never seen a Koopa like you before." Inky said.

"Excuse me?" Bowser asked.

"You're real big... and scary." Inky gulped.

"What did you say to me? I'll make you eat those words!" Bowser growled.

"No! Pac-Man already eats me enough when he grabs a Power Pellet!" Inky yelled.

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are the thirteenth and fourteenth to arrive. They are in their sports attire.

"Welcome, princesses." Lakitu greeted and bowed.

"We're glad to be here." Daisy responded.

"This is going to be fun!" Peach commented.

Both princesses giggle and walk towards the others.

Knuckles the Echidna is the fifteenth to arrive.

"Knuckles! What's up?" Lakitu greets.

"I think I see an EggRobo up in the sky. Nah, just kidding. I'm doing pretty good." Knuckles answers.

Yoshi is the sixteenth to arrive.

"Yoshi. The Yoshster. The Yoshimeister!" Lakitu greets.

"Yoshi is psyched to be here. Yoshi sees that most of the gang is here." Yoshi said as he walks towards the others.

Donkey Kong is the seventeenth to arrive. He accidentally steps on Jet's foot.

"Ow! That smarts!" Jet yelled in pain.

"Whoops. Here, have a banana." DK tried to comfort Jet.

Big the Cat is the eighteenth to arrive.

"WOOHOO! Lakitu! What's happening?! This is gonna be awesome! WOOHOO!" Big yells in joy.

"Welcome Big!" Lakitu greets.

Big hugs Lakitu.

"It's awesome to be here! Yeah! This is just so -"

"Awesome?" Vector interrupted.

"Yes, awesome! WHOOOOO!" Big continued.

"Are you about finished?" Lakitu asked.

"Sorry dude. I'm just so psyched. WHOOOOO!" Big finished.

Lemmy Koopa is the nineteenth to arrive.

"Hi everyone! It's nice to see you all! Wheee!" Lemmy greeted.

Big picks up Lemmy.

"How's it going?" I'm Big the Cat!" Big greeted the small Koopa.

"It's nice to meet you! Ow!" Lemmy responded.

Silver the Hedgehog is the twentieth to arrive.

"Silver, we picked you based entirely on your futuristic looks." Lakitu explained.

"Meh, I can deal with that." Silver responds as he walks towards the others.

"I like your shoes." Big greets Silver.

"Thanks, Big." Silver thanked.

"They look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Big asked.

"No... I had them for a while now." Silver answered.

"Oh, cool." Big said, calling himself "Stupid" in his mind.

Espio and Blinky are the twenty first and twenty second to arrive. Blinky sneaks behind Espio, and then goes in front of him and trips him.

"Hey, who did that?" Espio yelled.

Blinky floats down to Espio.

"That was me." Blinky laughed.

"Well, watch it!" Espio snapped.

"Will do." Blinky said sarcastically.

Espio continues to walk. Blinky attempts to trip him again, but Espio turns invisible at the right time, dodging the trip. Sonic, Mario, Tails, and Luigi arrive right after.

"Now everyone is here!" Lakitu announced.

"Excuse me, but what would the sleeping arrangements be? Because I'd like to request a bunk under him." Shadow asks as he pointed to Roy.

"Can we choose our bunks?" Roy asked.

"Hey Ludwig? Can I have the cabin with the window view because I'm the coolest?" Inky asked.

"My name's not Ludwig. You may be the coolest, but that's not really how it works here." Lakitu answered Inky.

"I have to be with Daisy or I'll die." Peach said.

"At least you don't have to sleep with Roy." Silver said to Amy as Roy was chasing some of the interns around.

"Don't worry, I'll work on that later. More importantly, we have to divide you guys into two teams." Lakitu started.

Lakitu floated over to the middle of the huge group.

"Sonic, move over to one side. Mario, go to the other side." Lakitu instructed.

Sonic and Mario walked over to opposite sides as Lakitu instructed.

"Sonic is the captain of the Super Hedgehogs. Mario is the captain of the Fire Plumbers. Now I will announce what team the others will be on" Lakitu said.

Some of the contestants were worried. Tails wanted to be on Sonic's team for sure. Luigi and Yoshi wanted to be with Mario. Espio didn't want to be on the same team as Blinky. Peach and Daisy wanted to be on the same team.

"The Super Hedgehogs will consist of... Tails, Knuckles, Bowser, Lemmy, Silver, Donkey Kong, Big, Espio, Peach, Daisy, Koopa, and Blinky." Lakitu confirmed.

"Darn, I'm stuck with that ghost." Espio mumbled.

"This will be fun." Blinky snickered.

"Yay! Peach and I are on the same team!" Daisy shouted in joy.

"Yay!" Peach shouted.

Both princesses squealed and hugged.

"I feel special that I'm the only Koopaling competing who's with King Dad." Lemmy said to himself.

"The Fire Plumbers will consist of... Luigi, Yoshi, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Toad, Amy, Shadow, Roy, Larry, Vector, Jet, and Inky." Lakitu confirmed.

"PINGAS!" Eggman randomly bursted.

"Seems like we're against Lemmy and King Dad." Larry said to Roy.

"No need to point the obvious." Roy answered.

"Alright, now it's time for a Mini Tour!" Lakitu said as the two teams followed him.

The group arrives at the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria, where you eat, duh. Chef Fernando is the one who makes the food." Lakitu said, pointing to Chef Fernando, a Lego Man.

Lakitu now brings everyone to the campfire pit.

"This is the campfire pit. If your team loses a challenge, your team will come here that night and find out who leaves. You get to vote on who you think should leave. The loser will leave and go to the Road of Losers and leave Total SB403 Island... for good!" Lakitu said.

Shadow sighs as he and the others follow Lakitu to the next location, the Confessional.

"This is the Confessional. It may look like a bathroom, but it isn't. In here, you can give the audience your view of what's going on during the show. The real bathroom is right next to the confessional." Lakitu said.

"I think I'm gonna forget." Inky said.

"Too bad." Roy responded to Inky's stupidity.

* * *

"Um, okay... so far this sucks." Shadow said in the confessional.

* * *

"Hey! I realized which bathroom is the Confessional! Hey, where did the cameraman go?" Inky asked in the confessional.

* * *

"Check this out everyone! It's very important, you can't miss this!" Big yelled in the confessional. He concluded it by farting.

* * *

"Alright, here are the showers." Lakitu pointed to the showers.

"Do we have to shower together?" Tails asked curiously.

"There are some single showers. The girls have their own seperate shower room from the guys obviously." Lakitu answered.

"You're kidding, right?" Koopa asked.

"Nope." Lakitu answered.

"Great..." Luigi mumbled.

"That's it for now. Go eat lunch." Lakitu concluded.

The contestants ran to the cafeteria. Big was running surprisingly fast, even though he's normally really slow. Chef Fernando greets the contestants.

"Listen up! I serve food three times a day. Grab a tray and eat up!" Chef Fernando announced.

50 minutes later...

"Man, that was way past yummy!" Sonic said.

"I have to admit, that was pretty delicious." Knuckles added.

"I love food!" Big randomly said.

"Yay bananas!" Donkey Kong said in joy.

"That spaghetti was-a pretty good." Mario chimed in.

"I agree." Luigi responded.

"Yoshi also agree." Yoshi responded after Luigi.

"Not bad at all..." Shadow said.

Lakitu appears in the cafeteria.

"Challenge starts in 10 minutes!" Lakitu announced and left.

"What do you think they'll have us do?" Tails asked his teammates.

"It's only our first challenge. It shouldn't be anything too crazy." Espio answered.

10 minutes later...

Lakitu and all the contestants are at the top of a giant cliff.

"You were saying?" Tails asked Espio.

"..."


	2. Episode 2: Not so Happy Contestants (2)

Lakitu appears in front of the screen.

"Last time on Total SB403 Island, twenty six contestants have arrived here to spend a while on this show. They will have to face the judgment of their fellow teammates." Lakitu started.

**Flashback!**

"What do you think they'll have us do?" Tails asked his teammates.

"It's only our first challenge. It shouldn't be anything too crazy." Espio answered.

10 minutes later...

Lakitu and all the contestants are at the top of a giant cliff.

"You were saying?" Tails asked Espio.

**Back to Present Time**

"Their first challenge will be today! Someone will be eliminated tonight. But who? Find out here on Total SB403 Island!" Lakitu concluded.

The contestants and Lakitu are on a cliff.

"OK, today's challenge is quite simple actually. All you have to do is jump off of this very high cliff. Quite simple, huh?" Lakitu started.

"It sure is." Roy answered.

"Well, I lied." Lakitu continued.

"Either way, it will be a piece of cake." Jet said.

"Where? I want some cake!" Big randomly bursted out.

"Not literally!" Jet snapped.

"If you look down, you may notice this big body of water. You must try to land in the area surrounded by rocks... AKA the safe zone. If you don't land in there, you might lose the challenge for your team." Lakitu continued.

"This is too much!" Lemmy yelled.

"What if we die?" Inky asked.

"You're a ghost, you idiot! You won't die!" Blinky yelled.

"Don't worry, no one will die. Nothing down there can kill you, not even the sharks." Lakitu answered.

"Yay!" Inky shouted in joy.

"The team with the most contestants to land in the safe zone wins. If you wish to not jump off, it can hurt your team's chance of winning." Lakitu concluded.

"Hey Lakitu! None of us aren't in bathingsuits you know!" said Peach.

"I know. You can change, but be back in five minutes or we'll start without you." Lakitu answered.

Peach, along with some others, ran to change clothes.

5 minutes later...

"Great, everyone's back! Fire Plumbers, you're up first." said Lakitu.

"Oh my Babylon... uh, who wants to go first?" Jet asked.

The whole Fire Plumbers team stood silent, interrupted by a fart.

"Well, anyone?" Jet asked again.

"Is this even safe?" Daisy asked.

"Don't sweat it. It should be safe, they always make an intern test it first to see if it's safe." Big answered.

Lakitu whistles and a Yellow Yoshi intern appears.

"Show these guys that this is safe." Lakitu told the Yellow Yoshi.

Yellow Yoshi jumps off the cliff. After he lands, he can be heard yelling in pain.

"It's perfectly safe!" Lakitu concluded.

"Well, I'll go-a first." Mario said to his team.

Mario stares down at the body of water for a few seconds. He then dives down, making it safely to the safety zone.

"Yahoo!" Mario could be heard by everyone.

"Yeah! He made it! I'm up next!" Vector shouted.

Vector jumped off, unfortunately landing on a rock.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY NUTS!" Vector yelled in pain, falling down to the unsafe zone.

"That's got to hurt." One of the sharks mumbled.

"Yoshi is next." Yoshi said, as he fluttered off.

"Look out below!" Roy yelled, jumping off the cliff a few seconds after Yoshi did.

Both Yoshi and Roy land in the safe zone.

"It's my turn! Hehehehe!" Eggman laughed, walking by everyone with a Speedo.

"Eggman should NEVER wear that again." Sonic commented.

"He's grossing me out! I can't look!" Daisy yelled, hiding her face onto Peach's body.

Dr. Eggman simply jumps off of the cliff without saying or doing anything. He lands in the safe zone.

"No way, I can't do this. I'm not jumping down." Luigi said in a scared tone.

"You're afraid of heights?" Lakitu asked.

"Yeah, sort of. But I'll try." Luigi said softly.

Luigi jumps off crying. He lands in the unsafe zone. Three sharks start to chase him.

"No way I'm gonna lose!" Jet said as he jumped off of the cliff.

Jet lands in the unsafe zone.

"DARN IT!" Jet's yelling could be heard by everyone on top of the cliff.

"I'm gonna do this for Sonic, even if he's on the other team!" Amy said in joy.

Amy jumps off and lands in the safe zone. Metal Sonic looks down at the body of water.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Larry yelled as he pushed Metal Sonic off.

Larry tripped as he pushed Metal Sonic, causing him to fall down with Metal Sonic. However, both fell into the safe zone.

"Uh, I guess I'm next." Inky said.

Inky jumps off and his head bangs into the safe zone.

"Duh, yay!" Inky said in joy.

"Lakitu, I can't do this." Toad said to Lakitu.

"Why not?" Lakitu asked.

"My life threatening allergies." Toad answered.

"Are you allergic to the water, rocks, or sharks?" Lakitu asked.

"No..." Toad answered.

"Fine, if you really don't want to jump off, you can take the wimpy way down. Your team's gonna hate you for this." Lakitu told Toad.

"Fine." Toad replied, taking the wimpy way down, which is really just a long escalator that takes you down to the beach.

"I'm going too. I'm not going to jump off of some stupid cliff." Shadow said.

"OK then. Let's see here... two people chickened out, eight people made it into the safe zone, and three didn't make it in." Lakitu said.

"So we're up now?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah." Lakitu answered.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Sonic asked his team.

No one answers.

"Fine, I guess I'll go first." Sonic said.

Sonic jumps off and successfully lands in the safe zone.

"Wow, I made it! It's gonna take a while to get to the shore though." Sonic said.

Tails examines the body of water.

"If Sonic can do it, then so can I!" Tails said to himself, jumping off.

Tails lands in the safe zone.

"Hey Blinky, how about you go next?" Espio asked Blinky.

"Nah, how about you?" Blinky asked.

Espio tries to grab Blinky and push him off, but Blinky trips Espio, causing Espio to fall into the water, landing into the safe zone.

"Haha!" Blinky laughed, jumping off the cliff, but he fell into the unsafe zone.

"I don't want to be a chicken... I don't want to be a duck -" Bowser started before deciding to dive into the water.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Lemmy shouted, following Bowser as they both land into the safe zone.

Knuckles dives, similar to how he is dives into the ground when digging. Knuckles lands into the safe zone.

"Whooo!" Koopa Troopa yells as he jumps off of the cliff.

"Your turn, ladies!" Big says as he pushes Peach and Daisy towards the end of the cliff.

"Uh... we can do this." Peach said nervously.

"Let's get this over with." Daisy responded.

Both princesses grabbed each other's hands and jumped off, screaming as loud as they can. Donkey Kong runs over to the edge of the cliff and jumps off, landing safely. Silver stared at the body of water for a few seconds.

"I don't know if I can do this." Silver said.

"Are you sure?" Lakitu asked.

"Yeah, I'll just take the wimpy way down." Silver replied.

"Well, now there's only one contestant left. No pressure Big." Lakitu said.

"My turn! Hooray!" Big shouted in joy.

Big backs up and then runs towards the edge of the cliff, and then jumps off.

"COWABUNGA!" Big yelled at the top of his lungs.

The members of the Fire Plumbers looked really worried as they watched Big. Big successfully lands in the safe zone!

"And the winners are the... Super Hedgehogs!" Lakitu announced.

"Hooray!" Big yelled in joy.

Lakitu flies down to all the contestants.

"Fire Plumbers, you will be shipping someone off tonight." Lakitu told the team.

"Nice going, guys! We could've won if you all jumped into the safe zone." Toad complained.

"Says the guy who didn't jump at all." Roy countered.

"But Shadow didn't jump off either." Toad countered.

"I don't hear him complaining." Roy mumbled.

"I don't care!" Toad yelled.

Later that night...

"Alright, if I call your name, come up here and grab a marshmallow. Everyone who receives a marshmallow is safe." Lakitu reminded the Fire Plumbers.

Whispering could be heard from the whole team.

"Yoshi."

"Yay!" Yoshi said in joy.

"Amy and Vector."

"Oh yeah!" Vector shouted.

"Roy."

"Darn!" Toad yelled.

"Ha!" Roy laughed.

"Inky, Luigi, Mario."

"Yahoo!" Mario and Luigi said at the same time.

"Larry, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Jet."

"Oh no." Toad started sweating.

"You two didn't jump off of the cliff. That ruined your chances of winning. Whoever I call next is safe." Lakitu warned.

Toad starts getting worried and scared, and also pees his pants. Shadow just sat there. Dramatic music starts playing.

"SHADOW!" Lakitu concluded.

"Hmph." Shadow responded.

"What?! NO! Why me? Why why why why why why why why why!" Toad yelled in anger.

One of the interns, an Egg Pawn, grabs Toad and carries him away.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay." The Egg Pawn said to Toad.

The Fire Plumbers (excluding Toad) pass by the Super Hedgehogs, who are celebrating in one of their cabins.

"We'll beat them next time!" Jet mumbled.


	3. Episode 3: The Big Nap

Lakitu appears in front of the screen.

"Last time on Total SB403 Island, twenty six contestants were faced with their very first challenge, jumping into a body of water in hopes of landing in the safe zone. While most of them took the plunge, some of them decided to be wimps. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to Toad and Shadow, the two Fire Plumbers who didn't jump off the cliff. In the end, the first contestant to be voted off was Toad. Who will be voted off next? Find out here on Total SB403 Island!" Lakitu narrated.

* * *

The twenty five remaining contestants were shown to be running for an unknown reason. All of them came to a stop.

"What kind of... psycho freak would make us... run three miles... for today's challenge?" Luigi asked, panting at the same time.

"Who knows." Mario answered.

"Ow... pain, pain, PAIN!" Big yelled as he smacked towards the ground.

"At least it's over now." said Espio.

"Great job everyone!" Lakitu congratulated the contestants.

"What kind of a dumb challenge was that supposed to be?" Vector asked suspiciously.

"Hehehe, that wasn't the real challenge." Lakitu answered.

"Huh?" Some of the contestants stared at Lakitu.

"Who's hungry?" Lakitu asked, while Chef Fernando pulled out a huge buffet of food.

* * *

"I thought I was dreaming when I saw that buffet. I almost fainted in joy upon seeing it!" Big exclaimed in the confessional.

* * *

"Ooohhhhhhhh, aaahhhhhhhh..." several contestants muttered at once.

10 minutes later...

Everyone, excluding Lakitu and Chef Fernando, were groaning from all of the food.

"OK everyone! Now it's time for the REAL challenge!" Lakitu exclaimed.

"Yoshi thought eating was the real challenge." Yoshi groaned.

"What more do you want from us?" Tails asked.

"Not that much actually. It's time for... The Awake-A-Thon!" Lakitu answered.

"The What-A-Thon?" Big asked.

"Don't worry... this is an easy one. The team with the last contestant awake wins invincibility!" Lakitu answered.

"So what you're saying is that the running and the buffet were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" Shadow asked.

"That's right, Shadow." Lakitu answered.

"Man, he's good." Shadow mumbled.

"Move, move, move!" Lakitu yelled as the contestants left the lunchroom.

"So, how long do you think it will be until everyone's out cold?" Silver asked Shadow.

"Hmmm... maybe an hour or two?" Shadow wondered.

10 hours later... **AKA 10 HOUR MARK**

"Ten hours after the event started, and everyone is still awake." The cameraman commented.

"Woohoo! Man! Stay awake for as long as I can? I can do that in my sleep!" Big exclaimed while he was dancing.

Right after he said that, Big drops to the ground and falls asleep.

"This is the most boring thing I have ever done." Jet commented.

"This Awake-A-Thon is definitely the wrost thing I have ever done in my entire life." Larry said in the confessional.

**14 HOUR MARK**

"I'm going to the bathroom." Bowser told his teammates.

"Have fun." Knuckles responded.

"Yeah, sure." Bowser grumbled.

A red Koopa shell dropped to the ground. It was Bowser's lucky charm. Bowser didn't realize that he even dropped it.

"Hehehe..." Jet laughed, as he stood up and pretended to stretch, grabbing Bowser's lucky charm in the process.

"Hey, isn't that Bowser's lucky charm?" Inky asked Jet after Jet sat back down.

"Yeah." Jet answered.

"Well, isn't he gonna get all angry when he realizes it's gone?" Inky asked.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on." Jet snickered.

**18 HOUR MARK**

Eight contestants on the Super Hedgehogs are still awake; Sonic, Tails, Silver, Espio, Peach, Daisy, Donkey Kong, and Blinky. Nine contestants on the Fire Plumbers are still awake; Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Roy, Jet, Vector, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Inky.

"Congratulations to all of you who are still awake, we're now at the 18-hour mark. Let's kick things up a notch. It's story time!" said Lakitu.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." Espio moaned.

"This story is called, Go Dog Go." Lakitu added.

"Isn't that some book for little kids?" Roy asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Lakitu answered.

"Oh, brother." Roy mumbled.

"Big dogs and little dogs. Black and white dogs. Hello. Hello. Do you like my hat? I do not like your hat." Lakitu read, with several contestants falling asleep in the process.

Skip to the end of the book...

"Hello again, and now do you like my hat? I do! What a hat! I like it! I like that party hat! Good bye! Good bye! The end!" Lakitu finished reading.

Three contestants on the Super Hedgehogs are still awake; Silver, Espio, and Blinky. Five contestants on the Fire Plumbers are still awake; Yoshi, Jet, Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Inky. Big stands up and walks away, but his eyes were closed...

"Where's he going?" Espio asked.

"Who cares? Let 'em go." Blinky answered.

Later...

Big is now on top of the same cliff from Episodes 1 and 2. He then walks off of it and lands near the shore. He then walks into a cave near the shore.

**21 HOUR MARK**

Espio, Blinky, Jet, Inky, and "Metal Sonic" are still awake. Jet, Blinky, Inky, and Espio take notice at Metal Sonic.

"Look at 'em. He's like a statue. He hasn't moved in... twenty one hours!

"Hello? You there?" I don't bite!" Espio said while trying to get Metal Sonic's attention.

"Yip yip yip!" Inky yelled while trying to get Metal Sonic's attention.

Blinky pokes Metal Sonic, and Metal Sonic falls to the ground. The remaining awake contestants take a closer look, and find out that Metal Sonic is in Sleep Mode. Metal Sonic wakes up shortly after.

"Uh oh." Jet shrieked.

An angry Metal Sonic chases Jet, Blinky, Inky, and Espio.

**24 HOUR MARK**

Jet and Blinky are the only contestants who haven't asleep since the challenge started. Everyone else, except Big (who is still gone) are also awake, but they are elminated.

"Man, I gotta go to the bathroom." Blinky groaned.

"How do ghosts even go to the bathroom?" Sonic asked.

"You don't want to know." Blinky answered.

Sonic nods. Blinky approaches the camera.

"Don't come into the stall with me." Blinky tells the cameraman.

The cameraman answers by moving the camera up and down.

10 minutes later...

"Blinky, you in there man?" the cameraman asks Blinky.

The cameraman checked the bathroom stall, only to find Blinky asleep.

"It looks like we have some news! Blinky fell asleep! The Fire Plumbers win!" Lakitu announced.

The Fire Plumbers start to cheer.

"Super Hedgehogs, be prepared to ship someone off." Lakitu told the Super Hedgehogs.

"WHERE IS MY LUCKY CHARM?!" Bowser roared.

"Don't worry about it! It's got to be with you." Peach responded.

"BUT I'VE ALREADY CHECKED EVERY SINGLE SQUARE INCH ON ME, NO LUCKY CHARM!" Bowser roared.

Jet throws the lucky charm at Bowser, hitting him in the face.

"Here, I found your turtle shell thing." Jet said while walking away.

"YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Bowser thanked Jet.

"I never knew Bowser had manners." Daisy mumbled.

The Super Hedgehogs stare at Bowser.

"Uh, sorry for yelling at you guys..." Bowser said nervously.

"Ook ook! Yeah right." Donkey Kong mumbled.

Later that night...

"When I call your name, come up here and grab a marshmallow. That means that you're safe." Lakitu told the Super Hedgehogs.

Bowser looked around nervously at his teammates.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles." Lakitu began.

"Way past cool!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Donkey Kong, Espio, Blinky." Lakitu continued.

"That's a relief." Blinky mumbled, eating his marshmallow in one huge gulp.

"Peach and Daisy." Lakitu continued.

"Yay!" both princesses squealed, hugging each other.

"Lemmy, Silver, Koopa Troopa... uh, where's Big?" Lakitu interrupted himself.

"From what I head, he slept walked away." Lemmy answered.

"He's probably somewhere around here though." Koopa Troopa added.

"Well, either Big or Bowser will be leaving. Big was the first to fall asleep. Bowser, you yelled at your teammates over yout lucky charm while none of them had it." said Lakitu.

Bowser is trying to act confident, but he's actually nervous.

"Big." Lakitu concluded.

"WHAT?! NO! I HATE YOU ALL EXCEPT LEMMY! CURSE YOU ALL WHO VOTED ME OUT! I WILL GET YOU SOMEDAY - "Bowser roared before several interns dragged him away.

"Anyone going to miss him besides Lemmy?" Sonic asked.

"Definitely not me." Peach answered.

"Won't miss him at all." Daisy answered.

"Who needs him?" Blinky answered.

Later...

Big is still in the same cave as before. A bunch of weird animals are observing Big carefully. Big, still sleeping, farts on one of them.

"GAHHH! It farted on me!" one of the animals shouted.

"Get it out of here!" another animal yelled.

Several of the animals kick Big out. Peach and Daisy just happened to be walking by. Big wakes up after he hits the ground.

"Look, Daisy! There's Big!" Peach shouted.

"C'mon Big guy, we'll bring you back to camp." Daisy said while approaching Big.

"Wh-what happened?" Big asked.

"We'll tell you later. Let's just go back to camp. We lost the challenge." Peach answered.

"Am I safe?" Big asked.

"Yeah, Bowser was eliminated." Peach answered.

"Thank goodness that your safe!" Daisy said to Big.

"Uhuhuhuh..." Big started laughing strangely as the trio walked back to camp.


	4. Episode 4: Dodgeball Brawl

Lakitu appears in front of the screen.

"Last time on Total SB403 Island, the Fire Plumbers kicked butt in the Awake-A-Thon. Blinky took a snooze in the can, resulting in the Super Hedgehogs taking in their first loss. Jet took Bowser's lucky charm and sat back to watch the fireworks." Lakitu began to narrate.

Jet is now seen facing towards the camera.

"Nicely played, Jet, nicely played." Lakitu continued.

Lakitu is now facing the camera.

"Bowser might have been one of the strongest contestants, but his temper took him out of the game. Will Jet be able to stay awake for this episode? And who will be the next to leave? Find out here on Total SB403 Island!" Lakitu concluded.

* * *

Lakitu, Chef Fernando, and the remaining contestants (minus DK and Jet) are seen in the lunchroom eating. All of the Super Hedgehogs (except Peach and Daisy, who don't sleep with the guys) were still tired, but Blinky appeared to be the most tired.

"Blinky! You look like crap, man!" Lakitu taunted.

"Stuff it." Blinky mumbled.

"Donkey Kong snored for the entire night." said Knuckles.

"Wow! A full day with no sleep? How much are you hurting?" Lakitu asked.

"Wanna find out?" Blinky threatened.

"No no, it's cool." Lakitu answered.

Donkey Kong finally arrives.

"It's about time you got here!" said Blinky.

"Ook ook! Oh well." Donkey Kong responded.

Jet walks in a few seconds later.

"Hey, everyone! It's Jet!" Lakitu announced.

The Fire Plumbers (except Inky) start to cheer while Jet sits down. Jet is still really tired.

"Why are they clapping?" Inky wondered.

"Zip it, blue boy." Eggman answered.

"I'm so tired, I can't feel my face." Jet mumbled as his face hits the tabletop.

"Listen up everyone! Your next challenge starts in five minutes. Be prepared... to bring it!" Lakitu announced.

5 minutes later...

Everyone, including Lakitu and Chef Fernando, are now dodgeball field surrounded by glass. Blinky is the last to appear, and falls to the sidelines.

"Wake me up, and it's the last thing that you'll ever do." Blinky threatened, falling asleep right after.

"Today's challenge is the classic game of Dodgeball! The first rule of Dodgeball is - " Lakitu started.

"Don't talk about Dodgeball?" Eggman interrupted.

"As I was saying, if you get hit by a ball, you're out!" Lakitu said as he threw a dodgeball at Amy.

"Hey! That hurt!" Amy yelled as she threw the ball back at Lakitu.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower is out!" Lakitu continued.

"Wow, throwing dodgeballs, another mentally challenging test." Eggman mumbled.

"I know, right?" Inky said, actually being serious about it.

"If you're holding a ball, you can use it to degend against another one." Lakitu continued.

"So, what do I do when a ball comes right at me?" Inky asked.

"Dodge! Anyways, you will have five people up per round on the field. You must win at least two rounds to win the entire challenge. If there is a sudden death, there will only be three people per team on the field." Lakitu concluded.

"Sounds easy. OK, who will play first?" Sonic asked his team.

"I'm in!" Knuckles answered.

"Who else?" Sonic asked.

"Ook ook! Me!" Donkey Kong answered.

"Three more."

"Us! Us!" Peach and Daisy answered.

"One more."

No one else on the team offers to play.

"I guess I'll do it." Sonic concluded.

"Round Two is about to begin. The Super Hedgehogs team consists of Sonic, Knuckles, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Donkey Kong. The Fire Plumbers team consists of Mario, Roy Koopa, Vector, Metal Sonic, and Jet." Chef Fernando announced.

"You're going down!" Sonic yelled at the other team.

"We'll see about that." Mario responded.

"Let's dodge some balls!" Lakitu yelled.

"Round One begins... now!" Chef Fernando yelled.

Vector and Roy each have one dodgeball. They throw them at Peach and Daisy, hitting them both.

"Out!" Chef Fernando yells as Peach and Daisy move to the sidelines.

Donkey Kong throws a dodgeball at Roy, who successfully catches it.

"Out!" Chef Fernando yelled once again as Donkey Kong moves to the sidelines.

Knuckles and Roy each have a dodgeball.

"You're going down!" Knuckles yells as he throws the dodgeball at Metal Sonic, knocking it to the ground.

Knuckles starts to celebrate, but Roy hits him when he wasn't looking. Now Sonic is the only member on his team remaining.

"Let's do this!" Sonic said to himself as he throws the ball at Mario, hitting him successfully. Roy grabs the dodgeball.

"There's only one of him, and three of us." Roy said to his team.

Roy throws the ball at Sonic, who catches it.

"Hehehe!" Sonic laughs as he threw the ball at Vector, which hits in the nuts.

"GAHHHH! Not again!" Vector screams.

"No way I'm gonna lose!" Jet said to himself as he whips the ball back at Sonic.

Sonic grabs the ball (he didn't catch it) and hits Jet.

"Sweet!" Sonic shouted.

"The Super Hedgehogs win Round One! They must win this next round to win the whole challenge." Lakitu announced.

"So, who's going up now?" Sonic asked his team.

Cut to a scene where Round 2 is about to start.

"Round Two is about to begin. The Super Hedgehogs team consists of Tails, Espio, Silver, Lemmy Koopa, and Koopa Troopa. The Fire Plumbers team consists of Luigi, Yoshi, Larry Koopa, Amy Rose, and Shadow. Round Two begins... now!" Chef Fernando announced.

"You can do it!" Mario cheers his team on.

"Yes we can!" Luigi responded, hitting Tails with a dodgeball.

"Ugh." Tails groans as he gives his dodgeball to Espio.

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" Espio yells as he throws the dodgeball towards Luigi.

"GAHHHH!" Luigi screamed as the dodgeball hit him.

Koopa throws a dodgeball at Shadow, who wasn't paying attention. Amy grabs the dodgeball that hit Shadow and throws it back at Koopa, hitting him, as well as Lemmy.

"Yay!" Amy shouted in joy.

Another dodgeball hits Amy right after.

"NOOOO!" Amy screamed.

Yoshi grabbed the dodgeball that hit Amy.

"Yoshi not gonna lose this round!" Yoshi said as he threw a ball at Espio.

"We can't lose this!" Silver yelled as he threw a ball.

Larry caught the dodgeball that Silver threw.

"Or not." Silver mumbled.

"The Fire Plumbers win Round Two! It's a sudden death! Whatever team wins this round wins the challenge!" Lakitu announced.

Cut to a scene where Round 3 is about to start.

"Round Three is about to begin. The Super Hedgehogs team consists of Knuckles, Big, and Blinky. The Fire Plumbers team consists of Roy Koopa, Vector, and Inky. Round Three begins... now!" Chef Fernando announced.

Roy and Inky each have a dodgeball. Knuckles, Big, and Blinky wait impatiently.

"Throw them already!" Big yelled.

"Fine!" Roy yells back as he and Inky threw the dodgeballs, but both balls hit the ground.

Big and Blinky each grab a dodgeball.

"When I was sleeping before, I had this dream of us losing this challenge. We can't have that become a reality." Blinky told his teammates.

"That's the spirit!" Knuckles yelled.

Big throws his dodgeball as hard he can. It smacks into Inky, sending straight to the wall behind him. Roy grabs the dodgeball and throws it at Knuckles. Knuckles almost caught it but instead got hit by it.

"You're kidding." Knuckles mumbled.

"On my count to three. One, two, three!" Blinky yelled as he Big threw the dodgeballs towards the other team, successfully hitting Vector in the nuts once again and also hitting Roy.

"And there you have it. The Super Hedgehogs win!" Lakitu announced.

The Fire Plumbers confront Eggman.

"Nice one, Eggface. We might've had a chance if you helped!" Jet yelled.

"Sports aren't my kind of thing." Eggman responded.

Some of Eggman's teammates start throwing dodgeballs at him.

"Hey, stop!" Egggman yelled as he ran off.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jet responded softly.

At the campfire ceremony...

"Only eleven of you will be safe tonight. Now, let's begin." Lakitu said to the Fire Plumbers.

Some of the Fire Plumbers made faces at each other or smiled at each other.

"Jet, Larry, Inky, Roy." Lakitu began.

"OH YEAH!" Roy yelled, grabbing a marshmallow and swallowing it whole.

"Metal Sonic, Shadow, Mario, Luigi." Lakitu continued.

"Hmph, whatever." Shadow mumbled.

"Yoshi, Amy, and Vector." Lakitu concluded.

"What? That's it?" Eggman asked, shocked.

"Yeah. See ya!" Lakitu answered.

"Alright. See if I care. Good luck because you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team." Eggman yelled as he walked down the Road of Losers.

* * *

"Yeah, who need Eggfreak anyway?" Vector said in the confessional.

* * *

"What an idiot." Luigi said in the confessional.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony. But, who cares? I still get paid big bucks. BONUS!" Lakitu concluded.


	5. Episode 5: Not quite famous

Lakitu appears in front of the screen.

"Last time on Total SB403 Island, the Super Hedgehogs took in their second win on the show. There were bruises, tears, and risky moves. But in the end, it was Dr. Eggman who didn't see it coming. And tonight, a new loser will be heading towards Loserville, with a curent population of three. Who will be the next to sink, and who will stay aloft? Find out here on Total SB403 Island!" Lakitu narrated.

* * *

Lakitu and the contestants are seen in front of a stage.

"Alright, now it is time to show me what you're made of!" Lakitu announced.

"Are we going to see a musical?" Inky asked.

"No. Today's challenge is a summertime favorite, a talent contest!" Lakitu answered.

"Yes! Awesome!" Big yelled.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented competitors. Those three will represent their team for the talent show tonight. Singing, dancing, juggling, anything goes! Just as long as it's legal." Lakitu announced.

"Darn it!" Roy yelled.

"You will be judged by three judges. They are Chef Fernando, Shy Guy, and Space Channel 42's Pudding!" Lakitu continued.

"Alright, get ready!" Lakitu concluded as he left.

With the Fire Plumbers...

Several of the contestants were showing off their talents and skills to the team. The team rejected what Amy did, so she felt down at the moment. Amy walked away, holding her diary.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jet squawked.

"Somewhere away from here." Amy answered as she continued walking away.

Jet was curious about Amy. He wanted to talk to one of his teammates about it, but he wasn't really friends with any of them. Jet sighed as he approached Inky.

"Hey Inky! Can you keep a secret?" Jet asked Inky.

"Duh, of course I can! There was this one time where my friend Clyde ate a whole bunch of food at a restaurant, but then he threw up right after and didn't want anyone to find out." Inky answered.

Jet stared at Inky and pointed towards the screen.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry Clyde." Inky said softly.

"Anyways, Amy's up to something. I want you to spy on her and see what she's up to." Jet said to Inky.

"Duh, OK then." Inky answered as he followed the path Amy took.

With Amy...

Amy was on top of the cliff, writing in her diary.

"This is so boring! Why was I stupid enough to agree to this?" Inky asked himself out loud, and he was near Amy too.

Amy heard Inky talking and looked around her, now holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Alright, who's there?!" Amy yelled.

Inky floated down to her.

"It's me, Inky!" Inky responded.

"Are you spying on me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! Jet told me to spy on you because he thought you were up to something!" Inky answered.

Amy attacked Inky with her Piko Piko Hammer, and ran off, leaving her diary behind. Inky grabbed the diary and floated back to the team before Amy returned.

With the Fire Plumbers... again...

Inky gave the diary to Jet, who hid it where Amy wouldn't notice. When Amy returned, Inky started floating above Amy.

"Look! It's the first hook-up on the show!" Roy announced to the team as Inky opened the cabin's door for Amy.

"Yeah, sure." Amy mumbled as she slammed the door.

With the Super Hedgehogs...

The Super Hedgehogs were practing on the stage. Everyone on the team, except Peach, were watching what Lemmy would do for the talent show. Lemmy was balancing on his ball.

"OK, I'm ready!" Lemmy announced.

"One, two, three, go!" Tails yelled.

Lemmy started rolling around on his ball, ramming over several objects. Peach was on the side, playing on her guitar. Lemmy was about to turn to the side to dodge a rope that was holding up a stagelight, but he accidentally turned too late, hitting the rope. This caused the stagelight to hit the ground, which somehow cause Peach's guitar to bounce up and smash into the ground. As a result, the guitar broke.

"Oh crap!" Lemmy screamed as he saw the broken guitar.

"M-my guitar!" Peach cried.

"Princess! I'm so sorry, honest!" Lemmy yelled.

"Ugh, it's fine, I guess." Peach responded as Daisy tried to comfort her.

"Don't sweat it, princess. Tails can fix it up for you." said Sonic.

"Really?" Peach responded.

"I sure can! If you give it to me right now, I'll have it fixed by tomorrow." Tails answered.

"Thanks, Tails! You're my hero!" Peach thanked Tails as she hugged him.

"It's nothing." Tails responded, blushing.

Later that day...

Everyone who isn't participating in the talent show are sitting in front of the stage where the contestants will be performing. The judges are on the side of the stage.

"I hope Lemmy is a good replacement. If we lose because of him, he's dead to me." Peach growled.

"I thought he already was dead to you, since he's part of the Koopa Troop." Daisy wondered.

"He is, but he'll be more dead to me." Peach answered.

"Sorry to interrupt you girls, but Lemmy isn't in the talent show. We chose Big over him." Sonic interrupted.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's better." Peach responded.

Lakitu appears in the center of the stage.

"Welcome to the Total SB403 Island Talent Show! We have six competitors today." Lakitu announced.

"No duh." said Roy.

"Shut up. Anyways, from the Super Hedgehogs, we have Knuckles, Silver, and Big. From the Fire Plumbers, we have Yoshi, Vector, and Jet. And on my left, you will see the judges: Chef Fernando, Shy Guy, and Pudding. The lowest score they can give out is a 0, and the highest is 10. The team with the most amount of points in the end wins. First up is Knuckles." Lakitu concluded.

Knuckles is seen backstage talking to Blinky, even though he wasn't in the talent show.

"So you placed all the objects in their positions, right?" Knuckles asked.

"I did, but Inky decided it would be a great idea to eat them all." Blinky answered.

"Great, just great." Knuckles mumbled.

"Well, are you coming out here or not?" Lakitu asked Knuckles.

"I can't go on. Inky ate the objects I needed." Knuckles answered.

"Judges?" Lakitu asked the judges.

"We all agreed on 0. Sorry, Knuckles." Pudding responded.

"Thanks alot, Inky." Knuckles said to Inky as he jumped offstage.

"You're welcome!" Inky responded.

"Next up is Yoshi." Lakitu announced.

Mario and Luigi walked onstage with a table full of food. They walk off and Yoshi runs up the table.

"Yoshi will eat all of this food in ten seconds!" Yoshi announced.

"Get the timer ready." Chef Fernando whispered to Shy Guy.

Yoshi started to chow down every piece and crumb of all the food. He finished in less ten seconds.

"It took him... eight seconds and forty-two milliseconds." Shy Guy anounced.

"Judges?"

"I say... eight." Chef Fernando answered.

"Seven." Shy Guy answered.

"Seven." Pudding answered.

"OK. So far, the Super Hedgehogs have no points, and the Fire Plumbers have 22 Points." Lakitu announced.

"You don't say." Knuckles mumbled.

"Next up is Silver." Lakitu announced.

"I need a volunteer." Silver started.

"ME! ME! ME!" Inky yelled.

"Fine, come up here." Silver told Inky.

Inky approached Silver.

"OK, I'm going to use my powers to pick up Inky and throw him in the crowd." Silver announced.

Silver picks up Inky with his psychic powers, and throws him into the crowd. Everyone nearby moves to the sides so they don't get hit. Inky lands on his head.

"Oh no!" Silver yelled.

Inky sprung right back up, acting as if he weren't hurt at all.

"Duh, what happened? Hey! I fell on my head! Hooray!" Inky yelled in excitement.

Inky looks around and stares at Blinky.

"Pinky?! Is that you? You're not on this show." Inky said as he approached Blinky.

"I'm Blinky, you idiot." Blinky answered.

"Don't lie to little old me, Pinky. You know that I have a crush on you." Inky flirted as Blinky started backing away.

"Hey, get over here!" Inky yelled as he chased Blinky.

"Anyways, judges?" Lakitu interrupted.

"Seven." Chef Fernando answered.

"Eight." Shy Guy answered.

"Six." Pudding answered.

"Now the Super Hedgehogs are one point behind the Fire Plumbers. Next up is Vector!" Lakitu announced as Vector showed up.

"'Sup dudes? I'm going to show off my dance moves!" Vector announced.

Music starts to play, and Vector begins dancing. Withing ten seconds of dancing, he accidentally screwed up and got hurt. Where did he get hurt? I think you should know by now.

"AHHHHH! NOT AGAIN! MY NUTS!" Vector screamed as he ran off stage.

"Is that going to happen in every episode now or something?" Lakitu questioned.

"Maybe." Sonic answered.

"Judges?"

"Three." Chef Fernando answered.

"Four." Shy Guy answered.

"Two." Pudding answered.

"The Fire Plumbers now have 31 points, 10 points ahead of the Super Hedgehogs." Lakitu announced.

"Ugh..." Vector moaned in pain.

The music faded away.

"Last up for the Super Hedgehogs... Big the Cat!" Lakitu announced as Big ran to the center of the stage.

"Hi everyone! I'm going to blow you away! I will be farting the whole alphabet!" Big announced.

"Remind me why we let Big be in the talent show." Peach mumbled.

Big farts the entire alphabet perfectly. Surprisingly, people start applauding him, even most of the Fire Plumbers were applauding.

"J-judges?"

"Seven." Chef Fernando answered.

"Six." Shy Guy answered.

"As gross as that was... nine." Pudding answered, blocking her nose.

"Fourty three points for the Super Hedgehogs! Last up is Jet." Lakitu announced.

Jet shows up with Amy's diary.

"Originally, I was going to show off my Extreme Gear skills for you. But instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration." Jet started, making an evil grin while holding the diary.

"He wouldn't." Amy growled.

"So, with words by Amy, performance by me, enjoy!" Jet continued.

As Jet was about to start reading, Amy screamed and jump onstage, attacking Jet, as well as grabbing her diary. Lakitu and the judges tried to break them up after a minute of non-stop fighting.

"Well, I guess we'll end it there." said Lakitu.

"No fair!" Jet yelled.

Later that night...

Everyone except Jet and Amy were safe at the campfire pit.

"The loser is..."

"ME!" Shadow yelled.

"What?!" Everyone including Lakitu yelled in shock.

"I don't want to be on this show anymore." Shadow confessed.

"Uh, OK. See ya! Jet, I guess you're safe after all." Lakitu announced as Shadow left.

"Thanks, Shadow." Jet whispered while snickering.

"Well, that's got to the be the weirdest campfire ceremony yet. We have a quitter! I don't even know why he signed up for this, though he claims he didn't. Well, there you have it." Lakitu concluded.

Blinky is seen alone in the dark.

"Hmmm... no sign of Inky." Blinky said to himself.

"PINKY! I FOUND YOU!" Inky screamed, charging towards Blinky.

"WILL YOU STOP THIS CRAP NOW?!" Blinky yelled as he shoved Inky into a lake.

"Derrrrrrrrrr..." Inky said as he stayed in the lake.


	6. Episode 6: The Suckish Outdoors

Lakitu appears in front of the screen.

"Last time on Total SB403 Island, we had a talent show, which really sucks in my opinion. Lemmy was responsible for breaking Peach's guitar, although neither were in the talent show. Knuckles couldn't even perform thanks to Inky. Inky's dream of landing on his head came true... but now he mistakes Blinky for someone else. Jet almost read Amy's diary to the viewing world as well. Shadow quit the show, saving Jet's bacon. Who will go bye bye next? Find out here on Total SB403 Island!" Lakitu narrated.

* * *

Lakitu is seen outside with the contestants.

"Everyone, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you, some of you might not come back alive." Lakitu began.

"WHAT?! MOMMY!" Big screamed.

"But I'm already dead." Inky mumbled.

"Hehe, I'm just kidding!" Lakitu laughed.

"You better be!" Peach yelled.

"All you have to do is spend one night away in the woods. First team back for breakfast tomorrow wins invincibility! Well, off you go!" Lakitu concluded as he gave materials to both teams.

Later that night with the Fire Plumbers...

"Hey, where's Pinky?" Inky randomly asked.

"Here we go again." Jet sighed.

"Seriously, where is she?" Inky asked.

"Up your butt." Roy answered.

"I can't reach my butt. Can someone check my butt to see if Pinky's in there?" Inky asked his team, believing Roy.

"No, shut up and get lost." Roy answered.

"OK." Inky responded as he goes away and literally gets lost.

With the Super Hedgehogs...

"There's no food here." said Big.

"This is a survival task, you know. Look at the instructions." said Koopa.

Sonic starts reading the instructions.

"It says we have to get our own food." said Sonic.

"I don't see it anywhere." Knuckles stupidly responded.

"We probably have to go hunt for food." Tails thought out loud.

"Ook ook, I guess I'll do it. I'm good at finding food." Donkey Kong said as he ran off.

With Inky...

"Pinky?! Where are you? Pinky?!" Inky yelled.

Inky starts to hear footsteps.

"Inky! Come back to our campsite!" Amy told Inky.

"But Roy told me to shut up and get lost. Plus, I'm looking for Pinky." Inky responded.

"You don't want to get voted out, do you?" Amy asked.

"No." Inky answered.

"Then come back with me." Amy told Inky.

"Fine." Inky answered as he followed Amy.

An hour later...

"Man, where is DK? He's been gone for at least an hour." Silver said out loud.

"Maybe he got lost." Lemmy suggested.

"That's possible." Blinky agreed.

"Who ordered pizza?" A random guy asked.

"That's for the Camera Crew!" the cameraman answered.

"Lucky! I want some pizza!" Peach pouted.

"Me too!" Daisy pouted as well.

"I'm going to look for some food! The rest of you should set up the tents and start a fire." Peach decided.

"I'm coming with you!" Daisy responded.

"Do you two have to go everywhere together?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't have to, but we like to." Daisy answered.

* * *

"Daisy and I are BFF's!" Peach said in the confessional.

"Best Friends Forever!" Daisy added as she and Peach hugged.

"We do everything together! Well, except when Bowser kidnaps me from time to time." said Peach.

"We always have so much fun together!" Daisy announced.

"We also formed an alliance on this show! We've got each other's backs no matter what!" Peach added.

* * *

"You two stay here with everyone else. I'm starving and I'm not waiting any longer. I'm gonna go look for some food!" Big said to Peach and Daisy as he walked away.

"Fine." both princesses mumbled.

With Donkey Kong...

"Ook ook, where am I? I've been lost for at least an hour." Donkey Kong said to himself while he was holding some fish.

While he wasn't looking, Donkey Kong fell off a cliff.

"Ugh..." Donkey Kong moaned in pain.

With the Fire Plumbers...

Inky and Amy are now back with the rest of the team. They start to hear some strange noises.

"Uh, guys, what's that noise?" Mario asked.

"I don't know." Larry answered.

"GHOSTS! AHHHHHHHH! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Luigi screamed.

"I'm right here you know." said Inky.

"Luigi, shut up and take a chill pill!" Roy yelled.

The strange noises are louder.

"Uh, oh no, uh oh..." Roy started to get worried.

The strange noises are even louder.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!" Roy screamed as the Fire Plumbers started to run.

Toad and Eggman show up.

"Teaches them to vote us off." said Eggman.

"What a bunch of fools." Toad added.

"Why did you bring me?" Shadow asked, approaching Toad and Eggman.

"Because you were part of the team and you're out of the show." Eggman answered.

"Yeah, you moron." Toad snapped.

"Shut up Toad." said Shadow.

"Thanks for letting us hide behind you." Eggman thanked a giant red creature that looks like Elmo.

"Back off, bub." The Giant Elmo responded.

Back with the Fire Plumbers...

"Man, that was close." Vector said while he said his head turned.

Vector walked into a log without looking.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?! GAHHHHH!" Vector screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Hey, that's my log!" A Wookie named Poopish Thing said to Vector.

Back with the Super Hedgehogs...

Big starts running back to the campsite with lots of fish. Daisy is the first to hear Big's running and pops her head out of her and Peach's tent.

"Hey! Big's back!" Daisy announced.

Everyone started walking out of their tents. Big stops and places the fish on a stick placed above the fire.

15 minutes later...

"OK, fire's hot, the fish are grilling, the tents are tenting." Big said to himself as he and his team were sitting by the fire.

"Nice going. This looks awesome, man." Espio said to Big.

"Thanks, man. I owe it to all my fishing skills." Big responded as he started taking the fishing away from the fire.

The next morning...

Donkey Kong wakes up in a random area of the woods.

"Ook ook, that has got to be the worst night of my entire life. Wait, I have to find the others and made it back to the campsite or we'll lose the challenge!" Donkey Kong said, starting to run as fast as he can.

At that time, the Super Hedgehogs had just arrived back at the campsite.

"We won! We made it first!" Big announced.

"You're wrong, Big. DK is not here." Lakitu told Big.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him." Big said softly.

The Fire Plumbers show up.

"Where is DK anyway?" Lakitu asked.

"He probably was eaten by wolves or something." Blinky answered.

Donkey Kong arrives.

"Ook ook! I made it, we - " DK stops talking after he sees that the Fire Plumbers are also there.

"Fire Plumbers, you win! Super Hedgehogs, meet me at the campfire pit tonight." Lakitu announced.

Later that night...

"You know the drill. Whoever I don't call must immediately go to the Road of Losers, go on the Boat of Losers, and get the heck out of here. Now, let's begin!" Lakitu began.

Most of the contestants looked confident about tonight.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Peach, Daisy, Koopa Troopa, Lemmy, Silver, Big, Espio, and Blinky." Lakitu quickly called.

"Ook ook, bye everyone. Good luck with the show." Donkey Kong said as he walked off, not looking upset at all.

"Is it me or does he not look sad or upset at all about leaving?" Sonic asked.

"Nah, it seems like he doesn't really mind." Daisy answered.

"Wow, Donkey Kong is quite the man... I mean, ape. He reacted quite differently compared to those who were eliminated in the past episodes. See ya everyone! Peace!" Lakitu concluded.


	7. Episode 7: Phobia Factor

Lakitu appears in front of the screen.

"Last time on Total SB403 Island, the contestants had to put their survival skilla to the test by staying in the woods for the night. Donkey kong got lost when he was looking for food. The Fire Plumbers were scared away by their former teammates, I don't how they got there. The Super Hedgehogs were the ones on the chopping block. Donkey Kong was the one to leave. Yep, that challenge was rough. If I had anything to say about today's challenge, it's even more brutal! What do we have planned today? Find out now on Total SB403 Island!" Lakitu narrated.

* * *

All of the remaining contestants are seen sitting around the campfire at night.

"Hey, look, it's a ghost." Big said while he was looking out at the water.

"AHHHHH! GET IT AWAY!" Luigi screamed.

"What a wimp." Daisy mumbled.

"Really? You're scared of ghosts?" Blinky asked Luigi.

"Yeah! I'm on on your team!" Inky said to Luigi.

"So, who cares? I bet you guys are scared of something too." Luigi commented.

"I hate it when that Pac-Man eats me after he ears a stinkin' Power Pellet." Blinky admitted.

"I'm scared of Justin Bieber! I admit it!" Inky confessed.

"Me too." Daisy admitted.

"So is Yoshi." said Yoshi.

"Wow, really? That's really lame!" Roy laughed.

* * *

"So suddenly, everyone's having this big sharefest about their fears. Like how Mario kept going on about eating old pasta. Tails is scared of lightning. Even Roy mentioned that he's afraid of getting beaten up by someone." Silver said in the confessional.

* * *

"So what's my biggest fear? Heights." Silver told the others.

"Being in the water." Sonic answered.

"Being confused. Man, it gets ugly." Knuckles answered.

"I don't like losing my best buddy Froggy." said Big.

"Getting hurt in the nuts..." Vector admitted.

"Losing to Sonic the Hedgehog in a race!" said Jet.

"Not having any money." Larry said with a sad look.

"Oh OK, I change mine! That's so much scarier than getting hit in the nuts." Vector responded after hearing Larry's fear.

"Getting kidnapped by Bowser." said Peach.

"Me? I'm not afraid of anything." Espio answered.

"Yeah right." Blinky chuckled.

"Oh really?" Espio asked Blinky.

"Yeah, really." Blinky answered.

Chef Fernando overheard everything. He runs off before the contestants notice him. Chef Fernando tells Lakitu.

"Forget about what you wanted the next challenge to be, they're all talking about their fears." Chef Fernando told Lakitu.

"Hehehe... excellent." Lakitu responded.

The next day...

The contestants are eating in the lunchroom. Lakitu appears.

"Contestants! Your next challenge is a little game I like to call... Phobia Factor! Prepare to face... your worst fear!" Lakitu announced.

"We're in trouble." Luigi said softly.

"Now for my first victims... Mario! It's old pasta time!" Lakitu laughed.

"Mama mia!" Mario yelled.

"Sonic, you, me, the water tank!" Lakitu continued.

Sonic gasps.

"Wait, how does he know about that?" Inky asked.

"Uh, because we told them." Mario answered.

"At the campfire last night." Yoshi added.

"Wait, they were listening to us?" Inky asked.

"It's a reality webseries, Einstein. They're always listening to us." Roy answered.

"Isn't that eavesdropping?" Inky asked.

Later that day...

Mario is seated at a picnic table. Chef Fernando pours a box full of pasta from ten years ago onto Mario's plate. Lakitu and the rest of the contestants are watching on the side.

"Old pasta? Mama mia!" Mario reacted as he saw the stale pasta.

"Just eat it!" Roy yelled.

Mario starts eating the stale pasta. He doesn't stop eating until every piece of the stale pizza is gone.

"Yum..." Mario responded.

Some of the other contestants were covering their mouths.

"And Mario sets the bar way up there!" Lakitu yelled.

Sonic is up next. He is placed into a water tank. He is fine for about twenty seconds until he needs air.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sonic yelled.

Yoshi, Daisy, and Inky are next. Lakitu and the others are still watching, Yoshi, Daisy, and Inky were in a huge cage.

"You can do it Daisy!" Peach yelled.

Justin Bieber walks into the cage and starts singing.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Daisy screamed.

"ELESA! SAVE ME!" Inky screamed.

"Elesa? I thought he liked Pinky." Roy wondered.

Yoshi was the only one standing still.

"The Fire Plumbers are winning two to nothing!" Lakitu announced.

Shortly after, Luigi is seen walking around. Several Boo's show up.

"GAHHHHHHH!" Luigi screamed.

Luigi is seen running from the Boo's. Luigi didn't conquer his fear.

Amy is next, who is seen chasing Sonic.

"Sonic! Get back here!" Amy shrieked as Sonic ran off. Sonic was out of sight within five seconds. Amy started to scream.

Big is seen with Froggy.

"I'm glad you decided to come here for this episode!" Big said in joy to Froggy.

An intern dressed up in an E-102 Gamma costume appears and snatchs Froggy, running off.

"Froggy? Nooooooooo!" Big yelled, giving chase.

Big body slams the intern and receives Froggy.

"The Super Hedgehogs finally gain a point!" Lakitu announced.

Silver is on top of a cliff.

"I couldn't do this before. I don't know if I can do this now, bit I must.

Silver jumps off of the cliff. He fails to land safely.

"Ugh..." Silver moaned weakly.

"Couldn't he have used his psychic powers or something?" Knuckles asked.

Tails is seen relaxing until he hears thunder.

"Oh no! I gotta hide!" Tails yelled as he ran.

Tails waits next to a cabin until the thunder is gone.

Metal Sonic and Jet are seen with Sonic.

"Sonic will beat you two in a race. Don't try to take it too hard like usual." Lakitu said to Sonic's rivals.

The three do a 100m race. Sonic wins, obviously.

"Darn it!" Jet yelled as he smacked the ground continuously.

Metal Sonic felt like it was going to explode, but otherwise it didn't really care that much.

Blinky is in a maze with Pac-Man. Blinky kills Pac-Man just as Pac-Man was about to finish the maze. Blinky laughed like a maniac for a while.

Knuckles is next. He must answer a bunch of confusing questions. Even the first question was too confusing for him.

"I'M CONFUSED!" Knuckles yelled as he started punching various contestants.

Roy is seen in a dark room with Wario. Wario is given the advantage by being allowed to beat up Roy before Roy could attack if he wished.

"I'll show you fatso!" Roy roared as he beat Wario to a bloody pulp.

Lakitu forces Larry and Vector to watch a video of money being burned. Vector starts to cry, but Larry surprisingly deals with it.

"I can't take it!" Vector yelled.

Vector runs away but gets hurt in the process.

"MY NUTS!" Vector screamed in pain.

A False Bowser attempts to kidnap Peach. The False Bowser takes a surprisingly big beating from Peach.

"Next time the real Bowser tries to kidnap me, he won't make it very far." Peach said with a smirk.

A fake Mario attacks Koopa Troopa. Koopa Troopa is too scared to attack and retreats in his shell. The fake Mario throws Koopa Troopa into the water.

Lemmy is forced to stay in the warm heat, as he loves being in the cold.

"Too warm... can't take it... much longer." Lemmy said before he fainted.

Espio is last, still claiming nothing can scare him. He decides to take a walk. He looks away for a second and quickly looks back, only to find the Tails Doll staring right at him.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails Doll echoed.

Espio starts to screams and then faints.

"Wimp!" Roy laughed.

"Well, we have a likely winner! The Fire Plumbers!" Lakitu announced.

* * *

"Why did that have to happen?" Espio said in the confessional.

* * *

Later that night...

Everyone except Espio and Sonic are safe.

"Sonic... you're safe for tonight." Lakitu says as he tosses a marshmallow to Sonic.

"See ya guys later." Espio said as he trailed off, looking depressed.

Espio walks onto the Road of Losers and then steps onto the Boat of Losers.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tails Doll echoed.

Espio screams and faints once again.


End file.
